Cortes
by SadaoM
Summary: Una vez empiezas, no puedes parar, y finalmente, eso te lleva a tu final. Eso lo comprobó Toujou Nozomi, La chica Que fue demasiado ingenua en su vida.


Alguna vez, Amo a Eli, alguna vez, Ella creyó que Eli la amo a ella, Y Finalmente, Ella seguía amando a Eli.

Habían pasado seis meses desde que termino con su mejor amiga Ayase Eli, Ella era conocida por ser una mujeriega, siempre salía con muchas chicas. Nozomi pensó en algún momento que quizá podría cambiar eso de ella, grave error.

¿Por qué se enamoro de Ella sabiendo lo que sucedería?

Quizá por haberse ilusionado de que con ella sería diferente, pero no. Solo fue un juguete durante esos seis meses, Como muchas más.

Lo que más le gustaba hacer a Toujou Nozomi era y siempre sera dormir, todo en ese lugar es diferente, ¡Una vez soñó que Tenia ocho amigas contando a Eli y que juntas eran school idols! ese probablemente fue uno de sus mejores sueños.

Ella fue muy ingenua al pensar que Eli cambiaría estando con ella, eso fue su gran error, ¿Cómo cambiaría a alguien que no la ama? Al final de cuentas, ¿El amor existe?

Ella recordaba con claridad las palabras que le dijo Eli al terminar de jugar con ella;

 _''Si quieres podemos seguir siendo amigas, Non-tan''._

Le enfermaba, recordar a Ayase Eli le enfermaba y le daba nauseas, ¿Cómo había sido tan ingenua?

Ella ya había faltado dos semanas al instituto, y todo por no querer verla, No quería ver a Eli, no después de eso. Cuando Eli le dijo esas palabras lo único que pudo pensar fue, Que eso no pasaría, Ella no podría soportar ser amiga de Eli luego de todo lo ocurrido, ella simplemente quería borrar a Eli de su vida.

Sería tan fácil si tan solo no la amara aún. ¿Cómo demonios podía seguir amándola después de lo sucedido? En definitiva, Toujou Nozomi era una idiota total.

* * *

Ya había pasado un mes, Finalmente regreso al instituto, pudo ver como la mayoría de las chicas que también salieron con Eli la miraban con Pena, Finalmente no resistió y en el receso se regreso a su hogar sin importarle la mirada de Eli y las demás que la observaban con curiosidad.

Había algún que otro mensaje de Eli, No los vería, ¿Por qué le seguía escribiendo después de lo sucedido? Era un misterio para ella.

Su mente era un desastre, y finalmente, ese día ocurrió;

 _El primer corte._

El ardor causado por el cuchillo al romper su piel dejando fluir la Sangre era increíblemente satisfactorio.

Sin importarle nada se acostó en su cama, el corte no había sido muy profundo como para alcanzar sus venas, Así que sinceramente no le importaba.

Al día siguiente volvió a asistir a clases, esta vez con el objetivo de estar allí hasta la salida, su corte no fue tan difícil de esconder, después de todo, no era como que alguien le estuviera viendo las muñecas, ademas de que lo cubrió con un poco de maquillaje, así que nadie se daría cuenta fácilmente. Esos eran los pensamientos de la chica de pelo morado, la cual no se dio cuenta de que unos ojos azules se encontraban observando sus muñecas, O quizá, ¿Lo estaba ignorando?

Al regresar a su hogar completo las tareas que le habían dejado, pero cuando ya no tenía nada que hacer, al recordar lo que había sucedido el día anterior no pudo evitar hacerse otro;

 _El segundo corte._

Sinceramente no le dolía, más bien era satisfactorio, mientras pensaba en eso se metió a darse una ducha.

Todo había sido normal, bueno, no tan normal. Ella regreso a su vida solitaria en donde no la acompañaba nadie, Quizá era lo mejor después de todo.

Sus clases transcurrieron con normalidad, en el receso en lugar de comer como hacía la mayoría decidió sacar un libro que había cargado para leer en el receso, Ignorando de nuevo esos ojos azules clavados en ella.

Y finalmente, al regresar a su hogar, su misma rutina se repitió, Y dio lugar _Al tercer corte._

Se dio cuenta de que sus cortes eran cada ves más profundos, Ya no había manera de esconderlos con simple maquillaje, ¿Con el calor infernal del verano tendría que utilizar una chamarra? Eso se termino cumpliendo, llevo su chamarra, todas las chicas la miraron como si estuviera loca, Pero, sinceramente ella ya no sentía el calor, para ella todo era frió, no importaba cuantos grados de calor hiciese, ¿Quizá estaba volviéndose loca? Bueno, al fin y al cabo eso no importaba.

Ese día sucedió algo inesperado;

Ella se encontraba tranquilamente leyendo el mismo libro de siempre, cuando escucho que alguien le hablaba.

-Nozomi.

Ella sin levantar la mirada de su libro podía saber con exactitud quien era esa persona.

-¿Necesitas algo, Eli?-Pregunto Nozomi sin subir su mirada.

-Acompáñame.

-¿Eh? Espera, ¡suéltame! -dijo Nozomi al ser agarrada con fuerza de su muñeca y ser prácticamente arrastrada por Eli.

Se encontraban en la Azotea, Eli la había soltado con la condición de que no saliese huyendo del lugar.

-¿Qué se supone que quieres? -Dijo Nozomi con fastidio mientras se sobaba su muñeca.

-Nozomi, remanga esa chamarra. -Dijo Eli.

-¿Para que quieres que haga eso?

-Solo hazlo.

-No. -Dijo con decisión Nozomi.

Eli al ver la respuesta negativa de la chica se acerco y ayudada de su fuerza remango la chamarra de la chica.

-¿Te estuviste cortando?

-¿Te importaría si fuera así?

-Nozomi, cortarse esta mal.

-Eli, Fingir que te importa también. -dijo Nozomi con claro fastidio.

-Escúchame maldición. -Dijo Eli intentando calmarse.

-¿Qué quieres que escuche? ¿Qué me usaste como un maldito juguete durante seis meses? Eli, eso ya me lo dijiste.

-Nozomi, escucha, se que fui alguien horrible, Se que no tengo perdón, Agh Me odio, Entiende, Se que es muy tarde Nozomi, pero, Me di cuenta de que te necesito Nozomi, tu eres alguien demasiado importante para mi Nozomi.

-Eli, eso lo hubieras dicho antes, ahora, es muy tarde. -dijo Nozomi para luego salir corriendo se la azotea.

-Espe- ¡Nozomi! -Grito Eli con desesperación.

Ese día en vez de volver a clases, fue directamente a su casa, y con el cuchillo en mano lo hizo;

 _El cuarto y último corte, el que finalmente, acabo con todos sus pesares._

* * *

Eli al salir de clases se dio cuenta de que las cosas de Nozomi se habían quedado, Agarrando sus cosas como excusa fue al hogar de Nozomi.

Sinceramente se empezó a odiar después de lo sucedido con Nozomi, ella se dio cuenta tarde de que amaba a Nozomi, Pero, Aún tenía que intentarlo, Quizá aún tenía una oportunidad.

Al llegar toco el timbre, pasados diez minutos nadie abrió, en ese momento la preocupación inundo por completo el ser de Eli, recordó que tenía una copia de las llaves de la casa de Nozomi, así que las uso y abrió la puerta.

Oh, mala decisión, se encontró con algo que no querría ver en su vida, una escena tan horrible que era digna de una pesadilla.

Nozomi, estaba tirada en el suelo con un charco de sangre. Se odio aún más, eso era lo que sus actos habían causado.

En un último acto de desesperación llamo a la ambulancia, Pero, ¿Sinceramente podrían hacer algo? Aún así, lo hizo.

* * *

-Lo siento, Nozomi.. -Dijo una mujer de pelo rubio que parecía de veinte años arrodillada en una tumba.

-Todo es mi maldita culpa...

Esa mujer, Era Ayase Eli, La chica que causo el incidente de Toujou Nozomi tres años atras.

-¿Por qué fui tan ciega? -Dijo la mujer con lágrimas fluyendo sin control alguno.

Dejo unas flores blancas que, recordaba eran las favoritas de Nozomi, El lirio blanco.

A paso lento se dirigió a la salida del cementerio, pero, al darse cuenta, Un auto se encontraba a centímetros de ella, y finalmente, todo se volvió oscuro.

Ese día, Una mujer rubia que correspondía al Nombre de Ayase Eli, Murió atropellada por un auto, sin que nadie supiera, que finalmente, esa alma era libre de ir a buscar a _Esa_ persona _._

 _Fin._


End file.
